Last Wish
by Bymeha
Summary: " — Les étoiles exaucent les souhaits de ceux qui croient. Si tu crois en ce que tu veux, ton souhait se réalisera. Crois au pardon. Fais confiance au temps qui passe et apaise les blessures. Tu guériras. Parce que je l'ai souhaité pour toi. " Mavis/Zeref, Death fic. Label SPPS.


Hellooo !

Aujourd'hui, je vous propose quelque chose d'assez... triste. C'est vraiment écrit sur un coup de tête. J'sais même pas si le caractère des personnages est cohérent, ça a vraiment été écrit après une envie de quelque chose de ce genre. Bien entendu, il me paraît évideeent que ça n'est jamais arrivé dans l'univers du manga. Je vous assure, c'est juste une pulsion.

Enfin... Que dire de cet OS ? La narration en " Tu " est venue toute seule, Iris m'a contaminée. D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour faire un coucou à toutes les copines de la SPPS ! Les filles, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si j'arrive à vous faire pleurer 8D  
Cet OS a été inspiré de pas mal de choses. De deux Natsu/Lisanna notamment écrits par **Walix** et **xHeaarts**. Les auteures reconnaîtront sans doute les quelques idées reprises ici. Si vous êtes friands d'écrits de ce genre, je ne peux que vous conseillez d'allez les lire !

Bref bref. Il est temps de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, je crois. :B

* * *

**Genre :** Tragedy et euh... J'hésite entre Friendship et Romance. C'est tout doux, tout innocent.

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages : **Zeref et Mavis.

**Pairing :** Zeref/Mavis - très léger et plus innocent qu'autre chose.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Last Wish —**

Tu lèves les yeux vers le ciel, où se reflètent le soleil couchant et le combat acharné du jour et de la nuit. Les nuages dorés s'étendent et s'étirent paresseusement en travers de l'astre rougeoyant, écume de vagues poussées par le vent. Un oiseau passe devant la fenêtre de la petite chambre où tu te trouves, accrochant ton regard sombre et triste des myriades de couleurs dont son plumage est composé. Du rose, du bleu, du doré. Quelques nuances de vert, du cyan à l'émeraude, une teinte déterminée. Des couleurs d'été, chatoyantes et pleines d'espoir, familières, débordantes de vie et de joie — comme elle.

Tu prends une grande inspiration, sens les larmes monter. Ta gorge est serrée, ton ventre noué. Il y a longtemps que tes mains se sont mises à trembler, comme en réponse à la nouvelle que l'on vient de t'annoncer, inévitable tragédie à venir. Et c'est à peine si ton cœur bat encore, tant il a du mal à y croire, tant tu ne peux te résoudre à l'accepter ce qui ressemble plus à une condamnation, une sentence à laquelle tu n'y peux rien.

_« Elle n'en a plus que pour quelque heures. Une nuit, tout au plus. La vie est prête à la quitter. »_

La douleur t'accable, t'empêche de respirer. Et, alors, en posant ton regard vide d'espoir sur l'astre sanglant du crépuscule, tu te demandes pourquoi. Pourquoi elle. Pourquoi maintenant. Pourquoi pas toi.

Pourquoi c'est elle, si jeune et pleine de vie et d'espoir que la vie vient emporter. Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi, qui a trop vu, trop vécu, provoqué tant de chaos et de guerres autour de toi. Pourquoi pas toi, le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, celui qui avait tant donné à la mort et qui malgré tout restait en vie.

Elle était la seule que tu aurais voulu garder. La seule que tu voulais à tes côtés ; et pourtant, c'est elle que la mort persistait à emmener. Elle, son sourire, son regard, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés. Sa détermination, sa pureté, sa bonté.

Elle est ton opposé, la blancheur contrastant avec ta noirceur. Celle qui brille par ses actes, qui n'ont apporté que du bien à l'humanité. Elle, si différente de toi, qui n'a jamais fait que semer peur et chaos derrière ton passage, planté guerres et batailles interminables là où la vie tentait désespérément de s'accrocher et s'épanouir.

Alors pourquoi elle, hein ?

Si différente de toi, toujours sombre, muré dans ton silence. Celle qui, à force de temps et de patience avait fini par apprendre à te connaître, à te sonder. Celle qui, en quelques sortes, par tout ce que tu n'avais pas et qu'elle t'apportait, avait fini par te compléter, par combler tout ce que tu ne comprenais pas, tout ce que tu n'avais pas.

La dernière de toutes les personnes vivant sur cette Terre que tu aurais un jour songé à aimer.

L'amour revêtait les synonymes de choses bien cruelles ; pourtant, avec elle, il t'a toujours surpris, comblé. Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute et seconde passées à ses côtés ont été les plus belles de ton existence — et tu le sais, et tu ne peux t'empêcher d'en vouloir autant à la vie qu'à la mort de vouloir te l'enlever, te l'arracher, et avec, d'emporter tout le bonheur que tu ressentais.

Une brise t'apporte le parfum fleuri des jardins dans lesquels vous aimiez vous promener, rire, courir, danser. Tu soupires, retiens tes larmes, les sanglots qui tentent de s'échapper — et que dirait-elle, si elle te voyait ainsi accablé ? Que penserait-elle, si en la voyant tu te mettais à pleurer ?

Tu soupires encore — un bruit derrière toi t'annonce qu'elle vient de se réveiller. Tu n'oses pas te retourner, tout d'abord ; tu as peur, peur de ce que tu pourrais voir, peur de ce qu'elle pourrait te dire, peur de ce à quoi elle pourrait ressembler — parce que tu sais que c'est de ta faute et tu t'en veux, tu sais que c'est de ta faute et qu'elle ne t'en tiendra jamais rigueur, tu sais que c'est pour ça que tu ne te le pardonneras pas, jamais.

Tu finis tout de même par te retourner. Et elle sourit, elle a l'air épuisée — et sans être capable de vraiment le lui rendre, tu es brusquement pris d'une oppressante envie de pleurer et de laisser le désespoir t'envahir.

Sa peau parait terne, ainsi. Silencieusement, doucement, tu t'approches du lit où elle est allongée, lui prends la main, caresses tendrement sa joue, attrape une mèche de ses cheveux blonds. Sa peau est froide, grise. Elle ne rougit même plus à cause de votre proximité — mais elle sourit, toujours, prend ta main aussi, tente de te rassurer.

Tu veux t'excuser — l'émotion t'en empêche, et tu parviens à peine à émettre autre chose qu'une plainte douloureuse. Le besoin de pleurer est trop fort, oppressant, t'empêche presque de réfléchir ou de respirer. Tu ne veux pas, ne veux pas, et rien que la pensée qu'elle puisse disparaître t'arrache le cœur, le broie en milliers de morceaux, t'envoie dans un gouffre fait d'une solitude que sa présence avait suffit à combler.

Et tu as peur. Peur qu'avec sa disparition, tu recommences à tuer. Peur que s'il fallait qu'elle ne soit plus là pour te sourire, te calmer, t'apaiser — t'aimer — la vie te paraisse fade et sombre de nouveau, que l'envie de tuer et de voir la vie couler entre tes mains soit forte, plus forte, trop forte.

Que sans elle, le monde se remette à te rejeter, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Son sourire tremble, ses yeux se mettent à briller — mais elle ne pleure pas, ne se laisse pas abattre, continue de lutter et de faire comme si tout allait bien, au moins en apparence. Sa main tremblante se pose sur ta joue, essuie tendrement la perle salée qui vient troubler la régularité de tes traits. Tu t'accroches à cette main comme si tu en dépendais pour vivre, la porte doucement à tes lèvres, les caresse d'un baiser, sans quitter son visage aux courbes enfantines de tes yeux embués de larmes.

Elle sourit. Elle rougit, enfin — et tu lui souris en retour, rassuré, quelque part, que la vie soit toujours en elle, même s'il fallait qu'elle brûle avec l'hésitation de la flamme vacillante et presque éphémère d'une bougie, même s'il suffisait d'un souffle pour qu'elle ne la quitte ; mais ce sourire chasse ces pensées, balaie les nuages sombres qui viennent menacer votre bonheur.

**« Ne pleure pas. Ne pleure pas pour ça... »**, souffle-t-elle en caressant ton visage avec tendresse, les yeux brillants des larmes qu'elle retenait tant bien que mal, comme pour t'encourager.

En temps normal, tu te serais mis à rire. Tu lui aurais répliqué qu'elle était enfantine, égoïste, capricieuse, même. Comment ne pas pleurer pour elle, alors que tu te sentais mourir en même temps qu'elle ? Comment ne pas désespérer, alors que celle qui représentait la moitié de toi s'apprêtait à disparaître ?

Tu l'aimes. Tu l'aimes — alors tu fais comme elle, tu deviens égoïste, possessif.

**« Ne me laisse pas. »**, tu lui murmures alors en retour, plongeant ton regard d'obsidienne dans le sien, sachant pertinemment que vos demandes à l'un comme l'autre sont impossibles à réaliser.

Elle sourit encore — et tout est si calme, si doux lorsque tu es avec elle. Vos mains ne se lâchent plus, vos doigts s'entrelacent plus étroitement encore, la chaleur de sa paume sur ta joue te fait revivre un peu plus, plus fort, plus longtemps.

Tu sais que les paroles sont inutiles — vous le savez tous les deux. Ça a toujours été comme ça, entre vous — mais le temps qui manque te pousse à essayer de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, tout ce qui pourra la faire sourire encore, la faire vivre encore.

Tu irais décrocher la lune s'il le fallait, tu le sais — mais le temps manque, le temps presse, et tu crains bien trop qu'elle ne s'éteigne toute seule pour la laisser ainsi. Alors tu la regardes, serres sa main, y déposes quelque fois un baiser tendre et innocent comme vous le faisiez, sincère mais pas tout à fait vrai, tentes de lui sourire.

Et pourquoi toi qui a créé tant de malheur, que la mort ne veut pas prendre, pourquoi tu ne peux pas la garder à tes côtés ? Toi qui as tant prit à la vie, pourquoi ne pas la maintenir loin des griffes de la mort, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi doit-elle mourir, elle, la seule que tu aies jamais aimé et qui t'a aimé en retour ?

Tant de question, dont la réponse se trouve irrémédiablement dans les larmes qu'elle écarte du bout des doigts ; c'est toi. Si elle se meurt si jeune, c'est en contrepartie du temps qu'elle a passé avec toi. À cause de toi.

Elle meurt pour toi.

**« Mais si je partais, tu...**

**— Ne me laisse pas toute seule ici. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »**

La douleur se lit sur ton visage ; pourtant, courageuse, elle chasse la sienne et continue de sourire. Tu es son espoir ; et cette constatation te touche autant qu'elle peut te détruire.

**« Alors tu resteras, hein ? Tu resteras avec moi ? »**

Une brise s'engouffre dans la chambre de la petite tourelle de pierre, porteuse du parfum sucré que tu reconnais comme ta chère amie qui s'approche. Celle qui, aussi ironique que ça en ai l'air, s'est alliée à toi pour la vie.

Ultime compagnie, faucheuse sans pitié, la mort suit tes pas et s'apprête sournoisement à t'arracher ce à quoi tu tiens le plus.

Mais, le cœur lourd, tu resserres l'emprise autour de ses doigts. Tu ne l'abandonneras pas — jamais, jamais.

**« Je resterai toujours avec toi. Pour toujours. »**

Tu as promis. Elle sourit, elle est heureuse. Une larme lui échappe, une larme de joie. Et toi tu la regardes, faible et impuissant. Tu la regardes s'allonger et soupirer, regarder vers l'extérieur et rêver — toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin, toujours plus longtemps. Rêver.

Elle se meurt. Le soleil se couche, sa dernière nuit commence.

Alors, sans un mot, tu t'installes sur la place qu'elle t'a cédé, lui caresses les cheveux, embrasses son front, prêt à veiller sur elle. Toi qui as toujours tué, tu protège ; tu regardes, tu observes, et tu souffres de ton impuissance, tu souffres, tu souffres.

Et, silencieux, vos doigts étroitement entrelacés, l'esprit à milles lieues d'ici, vous rêvez tous les deux ; vous rêvez d'un monde où vous ne seriez que tous les deux, où vous pourrez courir, boire et chanter, rire, danser, et puis vivre, vivre...

* * *

_« Et toi, tu crois aux rêves, dis ? Moi j'y crois. Je crois que quand on souhaite vraiment quelque chose, on peut exaucer ce vœu._

_— Et moi qui suis un monstre, tu crois que je le peux aussi ? Tu crois que les étoiles en lesquelles tu as foi m'écouteront aussi ?_

_— Oui. Parce que tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es toi. Tu es Zeref. Et le Zeref que je connais est quelqu'un de bon qui mérite de connaître la vie. »_

* * *

Tu ne sais plus comment est-ce que vous avez bien pu arriver ici.

**« Tu viens ? »**

Sa petite voix fluette et légère brise le silence monotone de la nuit. Elle tire ta main vers l'avant, t'entraines vers les hautes plaines recouvertes d'un drap sombre et éclairé par les rayons opalescent d'une lune pleine et ronde, gigantesque, se découpant dans l'astre peint en bleu cobalt et étoilé. Et toi tu la regardes, incrédule ; et tu te surprends encore à l'admirer, à envier ce courage qui l'anime malgré tout, malgré le peu de temps qu'il lui reste, malgré la mort qui vient la chercher.

**« J'aime les ciels d'été**, dit-elle soudainement, ta main dans la sienne, ses pieds nus foulant avec grâce et légèreté l'herbe tendre qui s'étendait à perte de vue. **On peut voir les étoiles. Regarde, tu peux voir l'étoile du nord ? Tu vois la grande ourse, et la petite, ici ? Tu la vois, dis ? »**

Tu émets un son à peine audible pour acquiescer — mais ce ne sont pas sur ces étoiles que tes yeux tristes se posent, ce ne sont pas sur ces feux blanchâtres qu'ils s'attardent.

Mais sur ta petite fée, juste à tes côtés. Cette petite étoile là, si pure, si brillante — et pourtant si prêt de s'éteindre.

**« Tu n'as pas mal quelque part ? »**

C'est une question qui t'échappe, que tu ne maîtrises pas. Elle se fige. Son sourire s'estompe et disparaît, lui octroyant cet air à la fois détaché et presque sévère, ce regard plein de jugement qu'elle a jadis porté sur ses ennemis. Tu ne dis rien, ne tentes pas de t'excuser, ne recules pas — à quoi bon se mentir, de toute façon, puisqu'elle sait très bien quelles sont les inquiétudes qui te rongent ? Alors, lentement, elle baisse les yeux et rive un regard neutre vers le tien, et ils s'accrochent, se caressent avec tendresse, ne se quittent plus — jamais, jamais.

Tu aimes ces yeux. Tu aimes ce regard, toutes ces choses que tu es incapable d'éprouver qui y brillent. Tu aimes cette détermination, si opposée à son apparence enfantine, ce côté d'elle qui t'impressionnes, te fascines — et te redonne du courage, peut-être même un peu d'espoir, qui sait, à toi, devenu si craintif.

Alors elle sourit, sans répondre. Tes mains tremblent encore légèrement, alors elle les serre plus fort dans les siennes et t'emmènes, t'emmènes loin, plus loin que tout ce que tu as pu imaginer, plus loin que tu ne l'aurais jamais osé.

Elle est tout ce que tu n'as pas. Elle est ton audace, ta prise de risque. Elle est ton courage, ton bonheur et tes sourires, nuage de douceur dans un monde pâle et gris ; elle est tes ailes, celles qui te permettent de tenir un peu plus, de sourire, de rêver — rêver.

Elle est ton rêve.

Et vous courrez, vous courrez, vous respirez. Elle t'emmène loin, dans la forêt aux bois magiques et abritant les fées, te fait traverser un courant d'eau glacée, te montre un famille d'oiseaux endormis, et vous courrez contre la lune et les étoiles, rapides, rapides, mués par cette folle euphorie qu'elle t'a transmise, l'envie de vivre pour de vrai.

De vivre.

Le temps s'estompe. Peu à peu, tu lui rends ses sourires, tu te surprends à rire, et tu chantes avec elle, tu cours avec elle, tu danses avec elle ; et votre valse maladroite et désorganisée s'achève en roulant sur le flan d'une colline d'herbe verte, danse du bonheur rythmée par vos éclats de rire. Ni le vent ni la pluie ne vous auraient arrêtés ; les feuilles se soulevaient et se mettaient à danser derrière vos pas désordonnés, les fleurs s'ouvraient et souriaient à la lune, témoin silencieuse des secrets que vous vous échangiez entre deux pirouettes pleine de maladresse.

L'herbe finit par accueillir vos corps embrasés par la course effrénée avec laquelle vous avez traversé la pleine, bouillants d'une euphorie follement contagieuse et parfois secoués d'échos d'éclats de rire. Vos respirations sont lourdes, vos poumons et vos ventres douloureux — et vous riez, vous riez. Les joues colorées, la sueur au front, le cœur battant, vous vous regardez, vous vous souriez, comblés.

Vos mains se cherchent, vos doigts s'effleurent, s'attrapent, se lient et ne se lâchent plus. Vos regards se croisent, vos sourires paradent, chassé-croisé d'une ronde d'amour aux teintes pures et innocentes.

Et tu l'aimes. Tu l'aimes, tu l'admires, tu ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Elle te murmure du bout des lèvres qu'elle aimerait que cet instant là dure pour toujours, qu'il ne soit pas qu'un rêve éphémère, une chimère douloureuse vouée à disparaître. Tu lui réponds la même chose — parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, rien d'autre à faire, et ça te tue de l'admettre, en vérité.

Le silence retombe. Vous êtes bien, comme ça ; pendant un instant, tu oublies presque pourquoi tu as mal, tu oublies presque qu'elle s'apprête à mourir. Sa paume est moins chaude que d'habitude dans ta main, plus grande que la sienne, si petite, si fragile — mais ton cœur bat si fort dans ta poitrine que tu le remarques à peine.

Et toi aussi, tu aimerais que cet instant dure toujours.

Soudain, elle se redresse ; et tu as peur, tout d'abord, peur qu'elle ait mal, peur que sa dernière heure ait sonné, trop vite, trop tôt à ton goût, peur que tout se précipite sans que n'aies rien pu voir venir.

**« Regarde ! Une étoile filante ! »**

Un soupir de soulagement traverse la barrière de tes lèvres, alors que tu te laisses mollement retomber dans l'herbe. Avec un rire moqueur, elle jubile et se penche vers toi, caressant ton visage de ses cheveux clairs accrochant les rayons opalescents d'une lune pleine et ronde, effleurant tes sens d'une odeur de miel et de fleurs printanières.

Elle rit à nouveau ; tu souris. Elle est incorrigible, enfantine — mais tu l'aimes pour ça, tu l'aimes comme ça.

**« Tu l'as vue ?**

**— Hm**, tu réponds avec un sourire, conscient que sa réaction n'en sera que plus amusante — enfantine, certes, mais plus adorable à tes yeux qu'autre chose.

**— Oh, t'es pas drôle… On a qu'à dire que le premier qui l'a vue a le droit de faire un vœu. D'accord ? »**

Tu soupires, tentes de chasser la tristesse de ton regard.

**« C'est déjà fait. »**

Elle se fige. S'étonne, surprise, puis sourit, presque attendrie — et vous êtes si bien comme ça, dans votre monde, avec pour seuls témoins les étoiles et la lune ronde.

**« Moi aussi. »**

Tu as à peine le temps de te demander quel était son vœu que tu remarques que ses mains tremblent. Immédiatement, tu t'avances pour l'aider ; mais elle sourit et se lève avec lenteur, avec la fragilité d'un oisillon aux ailes prêtes à se briser.

Elle sourit

**« Ça va aller. Tu viens ? »**

Elle sourit — elle ment, et tu le sais, et tu n'aimes pas ça. Elle te ment ; mais il vous reste trop peu de temps pour le gâcher, trop peu de temps pour que tu essaies de lui tenir tête.

Alors tu acquiesces et la suis dans un mot — et vous vous mentez ainsi mutuellement, mais qu'importe après tout, puisque la vérité est trop douloureuse pour que vous l'entendiez, puisqu'elle fait trop mal pour que vous l'acceptiez.

Qu'importe, puisque la situation était désespérée. À quoi bon se battre lorsque l'on sait que la bataille est déjà perdue, que ce qu'on cherche à protéger n'est déjà plus ?

Pourtant, la réponse se trouve là, dans cette petite main liée à la tienne. Tu ne te résoudras pas à l'abandonner parce qu'elle aurait fait de même pour toi. Tu ne te laisseras pas choir au sol pour pleurer pour la simple et bonne raison que tu n'aurais pas supporter de la voir agir ainsi, si tu avais été à sa place. Tu aurais voulu la voir sourire, l'entendre rire, jusqu'à la fin — alors tu fais la même chose.

Parce que, quelque part, peut-être parce que la mort et toi avez fini par vous connaître jusqu'à en devenir prévisibles, tu espères que la fin brutale et très probablement douloureuse de la vie de ton amie soit la plus supportable possible.

Et puis, elle était condamnée par ta faute. Pour avoir tenté de te connaître, de te comprendre, pour avoir voulu s'engager dans cette quête pleine de folie qui était de t'apprendre l'importance de la vie.

Tu t'étais montré méfiant au début, ça oui. Sur tes gardes, parfois même agressif — mais elle n'avait pas reculé, n'avait pas cillé, malgré toutes ces choses qui se disaient à ton sujet.

Zeref, le plus grand mage noir que la terre ait jamais porté. Un prodige et inventeur de la magie, régisseur du chaos et semeur de mort. Celui dont le nom suffisait à en faire frémir et reculer beaucoup.

Mais, celui, aussi, qui l'avait intrigué, elle. Cette petite fée tacticienne venue de nulle part, aux responsabilités plus lourdes qu'elles n'en avaient l'air mais à la personnalité aussi étonnante que fascinante.

C'est ça ; Mavis était fascinante. Tout à fait admirable. Tu aimais ses yeux, son prénom, ses cheveux, sa voix et ses sourires, les mimiques enfantines qu'elle t'adressait en fonction de tes paroles.

Un petit bout de bonheur à elle toute seule.

Tu lèves les yeux vers le ciel ; la nuit n'est pas finie. L'île était grande ; vous trouverez sans aucun doute de quoi vous occuper. De quoi oublier.

Néanmoins, tu soupires, conscient que même cet infime instant où tu te surprends à penser pouvait être l'un des derniers. Et cette situation est déchirante, lancinante — et tu le sais.

Que quoi que tu fasses, tu ne changeras pas le destin.

**« Zeref. »**

Une frémissement incontrôlé parcourt ton corps ; sa voix quand elle disait ton prénom avait toujours sur quelque chose d'étrange, le respect lié à la légende que tu représentais mêlé à une façon de voir les choses plus personnelle, le souvenir d'une méfiance qu'on ne peut effacer se superposant à la confiance qu'on avait gagné. Elle t'appelles, solennelle.

Et tu l'aimes.

Ton sourire tremble, le sien se fait un peu plus triste. Alors elle s'approche, vient se blottir contre toi, dans ces bras si dangereux. Et tu soupires, tu poses une main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser — ces mains si sales et que le sang a tant souillé, ces mains qui ont tant pris, tant arraché ; et vous ne dites plus rien, comme ça, âmes douloureuses dans la nuit silencieuse. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute manière.

La mort viendra quand même l'emporter — et tu le sais, vous le savez tous les deux. Vous savez qu'il n'y a rien à y faire, rien à y dire, si ce n'est que de rester ensemble jusqu'à la toute fin.

Alors elle se détache doucement de toi, sans lâcher ta main. Elle s'écarte, sourit, encore et toujours, et puis se remet à marcher, à courir, en priant pour que tu la suives — et tu la suis, parce que tu ne la laisseras jamais tomber, parce que quoi qu'il arrive, tu te refusais à ce qu'elle ait peur ou à ce qu'elle soit seule, et que jamais, jamais tu ne laisseras les ténèbres l'englober comme ça avait été le cas pour toi ; pas elle, la petite fée que tu aimes tant — jamais.

Et votre danse continue, bercée d'éclats de rire et de sourires parfois forcés, rythmée par vos pas désorganisés...

* * *

_« Mais j'ai tant tué, tant annihilé… Est-ce que tes étoiles m'écouteront tout de même ?_

_— Les étoiles exaucent les souhaits de ceux qui croient. Si tu crois en ce que tu veux, ton souhait se réalisera. Crois au pardon. Fais confiance au temps qui passe et apaise les blessures. Tu guériras._

_— Et comment tu le sais ?_

_— Parce que je l'ai souhaité pour toi. »_

* * *

Elle s'était brusquement arrêtée.

Et alors seulement qu'elle levait un regard émeraude émerveillé vers le ciel, tu remarques que ce dernier a changé de couleur. Doucement, le bleu cobalt avait laissé place à une palette plus douce et plus colorée, mélange d'une aquarelle de roses orangés parcouru de nuages violacés. Une brise vous apporta une fragrance marine, légèrement salée, accompagnée de l'odeur des plantes peuplant la clairière dans laquelle vous vous trouviez. L'Arbre est juste derrière vous ; tu le connais parc qu'elle t'en as parlé, avec tant d'amour, tant d'admiration, tant de respect.

L'Arbre de Vie de cette île. La source même qui unit la magie des siens, de sa famille, de sa chère guilde qu'elle a accepté d'abandonner au plus fidèle de ses subordonnés pour te rejoindre ici, coupés du monde et de tout danger.

Sa main se resserre autour de la tienne. Le cœur encore enivré de bonheur, tu fronces légèrement des sourcils en la voyant se tourner vers toi, comme hésitante, comme si elle redoutait. La peur t'assaille ; elle… Tremblait ?

**« Dis, on peut juste… Rester ici ? J'aime bien cet endroit…** elle murmure, toujours, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres, ce sourire sincère mais présent pour cacher ses mensonges, ce sourire qui te rassure, t'apaise, malgré les inquiétudes qu'il dissimule.

**— Tu vas bien ? »**, tu demandes quand même, soudainement inquiet.

Elle hoche la tête et sans te laisser ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre se met sur la pointe des pieds, soudainement joueuse ; l'instant d'après, timidement, un baiser frais et léger se pose sur ta joue. Elle se recule et te regarde un instant, fière et heureuse. Elle rougit, rit et efface ta peine, balaye tes regrets ; et elle est tout simplement adorable, faite pour être aimée.

Et tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes, ta chère petite fée.

**« Je me sens bien. Mieux que jamais. »**

Sans que tu ne saches pourquoi, ce qui se dégage de ses mots suffit à t'apaiser ; alors tu lèves de nouveau les yeux vers le ciel, clos tes yeux à moitié pour apprécier le chant du vent dans les feuilles de l'immense arbre qui se trouve derrière vous, délimitant l'espace de la clairière. Tes jambes sont lourdes, cette folle nuit t'a un peu fatigué ; mais tu respires profondément et souris à la nature — comme elle te l'a apprit.

Sous vos yeux se déroule le spectacle le plus incroyable qu'il t'ai été donné de voir. Doucement, les rayons chauds d'un soleil éclatant perçant l'horizon et se dessinent sur la surface plate et miroitante de l'océan, réchauffant la masse mouvante des vagues de ses couleurs chatoyantes et pleines de vie. La chaleur sur ta peau te fait sourire ; car honnêtement, l'aurais-tu connue, sans elle ? Aurais-tu su apprécier la vie à sa juste valeur, si elle n'avait pas été là pour t'aider, t'ouvrir les yeux, t'apporter ce qu'on t'avait enlevé pour un pouvoir dont tu ne souhaitais que te débarrasser ?

La réponse est là, sur ce sourire étirant tes lèvres pâles et satinées, dans ces doigts étroitement entrelacés avec les tiens. Non. Parce qu'elle t'avait changé, t'avait montré tout ce que tu pensais connaître avant de l'anéantir, t'avait aimé. T'avait fait aimer.

Et, sous ton regard lointain et rêveur, le soleil se levait, venant tenir compagnie à une lune de moins en moins visible dans les cieux. Et tout était beau, tout était calme.

Tout était vivant. Tout était parfait.

**« C'est joli, n'est-ce pas… ? »**

Les mots te manquent, alors que dans tes prunelles aussi sombres que le néant se reflète enfin la lumière, pure et claire du jour. Tu ne sais pas quoi répondre ; alors tu baisses les yeux vers elle et lui souris.

Et tu l'aimes.

Ses yeux brillent un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée — et elle est belle, comme ça. Elle est belle, ta petite fée, avec ses espèces d'oreilles dépassant de chaque côtés de ses boucles blondes, avec ses grands yeux au vert confiant, ce sourire sur ces petites lèvres roses, qui s'entrouvrent l'espace d'un instant, le temps d'un murmure.

**« Merci. »**

Et tu l'aimes.

Soudain, tu sens que la pression autour de tes doigts s'amenuise. Tu fronces alors les sourcils, confus, perdu, indécis. Elle sourit. Et ton cœur fait un bond gigantesque, incroyablement fort et douloureux dans ta poitrine lorsque tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas toi qu'elle regarde, lorsque tu comprends que ses yeux ne te voient déjà plus.

Le monde s'écroule.

Et tu l'aimes.

Il semble vouloir s'échapper de ta poitrine, chute puis bondit à nouveau, dans une danse aussi pénible que douloureuse — mais c'est à peine si tu le perçois, à peine si tu comprends ; parce qu'elle est là. Parce que le soleil est levé, parce que tu te rends compte avec horreur que tu as presque oublié — qu'elle a réussi, que c'est qu'elle voulait, que tu oublies. Sa dernière nuit est terminée. Sa dernière heure est venue — déjà, et tu sens la mort à tes côtés, amie familière qui t'as tant accompagnée.

Et tu l'aimes.

**« Mavis, tu- »**

Ses jambes ne supportent plus son poids ; le sourire aux lèvres, avec la lenteur et la grâce d'une poupée de porcelaine, elle tombe, délicate colombe aux ailes brisées. Ses mots résonnent indéfiniment dans ton esprit, alors que la masse immobile de son corps vient s'écraser contre ton torse — et tu la rattrapes sans réfléchir, la regardes sans comprendre, tes yeux sombres parcourant les traits de son visage à toute vitesse.

_« Merci. »_

Tes genoux rencontrent le sol dans un bruit mat et étouffé. Tu ne comprends pas, ne captes pas — et tu as peur, en réalité, tu es terrorisé parce qui est entrain de se passer, par ce que tu as tant redouté.

Tu l'aimes ; et elle est entrain de mourir, là, maintenant, dans tes bras, sous tes yeux impuissants.

**« Ma… Mavis, non, pas maintenant, s'il te plaît, pas maintenant, tu-**

**— Je… J'ai… »**

Elle cherche sa respiration, s'accroche à tes vêtements pour se redresser — mais tu comprends que ses forces la quittent, qu'elle ne peut plus, que ces images que vous avez l'un de l'autre seront les dernières. Malgré toi, les larmes embuent tes yeux et t'empêchent d'y voir clair ; alors tu les essuies d'un revers de manche, les laisse couler le long de tes joues — parce que tu l'aimes, mais tu l'aimes là, tu l'aimes vivante, tu la veux vivante.

Tu ne veux pas qu'elle parte.

**« On est bien… Là… »**

Sa peau est froide sous tes doigts. Tu caresses maladroitement son visage, lui donnes la main qu'elle a l'air de chercher ; elle sourit, elle semble rassurée.

Elle est là, dans tes bras ; et elle meurt. Elle est entrain de mourir, juste là — à cause de toi.

Et tu l'aimes.

**« Mavis… Mavis, je suis désolé, je- »**

Ses doigts se posent doucement sur tes lèvres, les closent gentiment dans un baiser. Tu pourrais presque sourire ; elle ne changera pas, décidemment. Jamais.

Et tu l'aimes ; pour ça, pour ce qu'elle est. Combien même le monde était entrain de s'écrouler. Combien même elle perdait la vie dans tes bras — alors que tu t'y attendais.

**« Shh… Ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais ? C'était comme ça, c'est tout… On y peut rien…**

**— Mais si je n'avais pas été là, tu n'aurais jamais…**

**— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je serai morte quand même. On est tous destiné à mourir un jour. »**

Tu n'oses pas répondre, trop troublé, trop confus, terrorisé ; alors elle a un petit rire, qui se prolonge puis s'éteint dans un sourire tandis que ses doigts parcourent tendrement la peau humide et striée de larmes d'une de tes joues, essuyant avec douceur les perles salées pour les chasser.

**« Enfin, toi, ça fait longtemps que tu devrais être parti, c'est vrai… Mais si tu étais mort, je ne t'aurais pas connu, pas vrai ? »**

Tu souris, malgré toi ; c'est plus fort que toi. C'est elle, tout simplement. Simple et honnête ; juste elle.

Et tu l'aimes.

**« Ca aurait peut-être arrangé les choses**, tu murmures alors dans une tentative de sourire, un masque composé d'un amusement éphémère et de larmes au visage.

**— N'importe quoi…** elle accuse aussitôt dans un rire qui paraît difficile, douloureux**. Ne dis pas ça. Les choses auraient été différentes sans toi.**

**— C'est bon, ne parle pas… Reste encore un peu avec moi… »**

Ta petite fée tente de sourire ; tu remarques alors que quelques larmes viennent perler à ses yeux, à elle aussi. Elle semble faire comme si elles n'étaient pas là ; mais le geste que tu esquisses pour les essuyer la trahit.

**« Je… Je voulais que tu saches…**, souffle-t-elle, ses yeux aveugles essayant de t'apercevoir dans la pénombre. **Je ne regrette rien. J'ai été heureuse avec toi, toujours. Depuis le début.**

**— Mavis… »**

Les mots te manquent — et tu n'oses pas gâcher cet ultime instant, balayer tout ce qu'elle pense à ton sujet, teinter d'encore plus de malheur cette fin tragique ; mais son sourire semble penser le contraire, pourtant. Elle a toujours su trouver les mots pour te calmer, t'apaiser — et elle le fait encore, même dans une situation aussi désespérée que celle-ci.

Et tu l'aimes.

**« Allez… Souris. Tout ira bien. Personne ne viendra te chercher, sur cette île. Tu y seras en sécurité.**

**— Mais tu ne seras plus là… »**

Son sourire se fait plus triste, les larmes coulent le long de ses joues, lentes et silencieuses. Mais ta petite fée sourit toujours, serrant de toutes ses forces restantes ta main dans les siennes — et elle est si forte, si courageuse.

Et tu l'aimes, tellement, tellement.

**« Tu me promets que tu resteras ici, dis ? Tu me promets que tu n'oublieras pas ce que je t'ai appris ? »**

Ton cœur te fait mal — elle te fait du mal. Ce qu'elle te demande, cela fait des années que tu tentes d'y accéder — pourtant, et si elle avait raison ? Et si tu le pouvais, et si la vie avait désormais suffisamment de valeur à tes yeux pour que tu puisse l'épargner ?

Tu inspires profondément, alors que les sanglots tentent de s'échapper ; elle restera la fée tacticienne si talentueuse que tu as connue. Jusqu'à la fin, elle cherchera un moyen d'étendre le bien.

**« Je te promets d'essayer.**

**— C'est-ce que je voulais entendre… »**

Elle sourit, encore. Et tu l'aimes — tu l'aimes, toujours.

**« Zeref ? J'ai... J'ai un peu froid… »**

Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle, un murmure qui se perd dans le silence bercé par le vent. Elle est hésitante, trop peur sûre d'elle ; et malgré toi, face à cette injustice, à cette ironie, tu souris. Fragile petite fée à laquelle tu tiens tant. Sans un mot, tu resserres ton étreinte autour de sa silhouette frêle et fragile, détaches tes yeux de son corps l'espace d'une seconde.

**« Comment est-ce que c'est ?**

**— De quoi ? »**

Vos voix brisées par la douleur ne sont plus que des murmures étouffés qui se perdent dans le silence.

**« Le ciel. Dis-moi comment tu le vois.**

**— Je… D'accord. »**

Tu ne cherches pas à comprendre pourquoi ; tout ce qui importe est de lui donner ce qu'elle veux, pour le moment. La gorge serrée, le ventre nouée, tu sens les larmes affluer davantage, alors que ton regard sombre et dévasté par la douleur se pose sur l'astre multicolore.

**« Le soleil se lève**, tu commences alors le plus clairement possible, malgré tes sanglots étouffés, malgré ta voix brisée. **Le ciel est clair, bleu, rose, violet…**

**— Il est rose ou bien violet** ? fit-elle alors, un peu moqueuse, toujours joueuse — et tu sais qu'elle le fait pour toi, alors tu serres sa main, tu souris encore.

**— Il est tout en même temps. Il y a aussi du doré, du blanc, des couleurs orangées. C'est… C'est beau. C'est vivant. C'est différent.**

**— Et toi, tu trouves ça comment ? »**

Tes yeux se posent sur son visage souriant. L'émotion pleine de fierté que tu y descelles resserre davantage ton cœur, l'assaille gentiment, le comprime. Ta gorge est nouée, tu as du mal à parler — et comment est-ce que ça pouvait être possible, comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait sourire et te faire sourire dans un moment pareil ?

Mais elle a besoin d'une réponse. Alors, détaillant pour la énième fois le visage que tu connaissais par cœur, tu réponds dans un souffle, un murmure, un secret :

**« Je trouve ça magnifique.**

**— Tant mieux, alors... »**

La pression autour de tes doigts s'amenuise encore. Elle s'en va, elle s'éloigne, elle part, irrémédiablement, indubitablement, irréversiblement ; et tu ne peux rien faire.

Et tu l'aimes.

**« J'ai été… Contente de te connaître, tu sais**, fit-elle, ses larmes dévalant la pente rebondie de ses joues enfantines — et tu n'oses pas parler, n'oses pas la couper, craignant l'ultime instant où le souffle que tu percevras sera le dernier. **Même si ça n'a pas été simple au début… C'était… C'était bien. J'étais bien, avec toi. »**

Tu te mordilles insciemment la lèvre, laisses les larmes s'échapper ; ces paroles suffisent à raviver tellement de souvenirs, tellement de choses en toi — mais, aussi, toutes ces choses que tu aurais aimé vivre avec elle, toutes ces choses qu'ils vous restait à faire.

**« Et… Et même si ça a été court… Et puis, je suis tellement heureuse de savoir que tu as pu l'être un petit peu, toi aussi… Même si tu-**

**— Je sais. Moi aussi. Moi aussi, j'ai été heureux de te connaître. Vraiment heureux. »**

Ce sont les mots les plus importants, les derniers ; et pourtant, tu as cette fichue sensation d'oublier quelque chose, le principal, le plus important — mais elle sourit, elle est heureuse d'entendre ce que tu lui dis, alors qu'importe, après tout.

Tu la sens qui tire maladroitement sur le col de ta tunique ; alors tu te penches vers son visage, jusqu'à mêler vos souffles et vos larmes, jusqu'à sentir son cœur contre le tien, jusqu'à percevoir sa peur en même temps que la tienne.

Et tu l'aimes.

**« Promets-moi… Promets-moi que tu ne te laisseras plus faire. Promets-moi que tu n'oublieras pas ce que je t'ai appris. Que tu ne laisseras pas…**

**— Je te le promets**, tu la coupes, presque trop précipitamment, la voix enrouée, le visage déformé par la douleur. **C'est promis. Je n'oublierai pas. Mais reste, reste…**

**— Excuse-moi. Excuse-moi de te laisser comme ça... »**

Mais tu ne lui en veux pas. Tu ne lui en voudras pas, jamais, jamais — juste à toi. Juste aux Dieux, juste à tous ceux qui ont fait de toi ce que tu es devenu. Ce monde où tu as vu le jour, ce monde qui te rejetait continuellement ; jusqu'à ce que tu la rencontres, elle.

Et tu l'aimais. Et tu l'as aimée, et tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes, cette courageuse et téméraire petite fée.

Elle sourit — elle est si courageuse. Sa respiration est difficile, sa main peine à s'accrocher à la tienne. Elle meurt, là, dans tes bras — et tu l'aimes.

**« Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas…**

**— Et comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ? »**

La brise marine souffla ; plus fort, plus longtemps. Les feuilles se mirent à chanter, longue plainte douloureuse en écho à la souffrance que tu éprouvais. Le vent gémit, plus fort, plus puissant ; et, alors que la nature adressait un ultime adieu à ton amie, ton amour, ta petite fée et tout ce qu'elle représentait, un dernier murmure se faisait entendre, un dernier et éternel sourire se dessinait, la lueur combattive et déterminée d'un regard se mit à briller.

Une dernière larme s'échappe de ses yeux désormais clos. Son souffle s'amenuise, s'éteint puis disparaît, ultime promesse, dernier secret murmuré au vent avant de mourir — de mourir.

Et tu l'aimes.

Les battements de ton cœur s'espacent, s'éteignent, peut-être — ou alors peut-être étaient-ce les siens, finalement, peut-être n'était-ce que l'autre moitié de toi qui s'éteignait, l'écho de cette disparition résonnant dans tout ton être incomplet à jamais. Tes yeux vides d'émotion et plein de larmes la regardent, comme une dernière fois, ultime fois ; mais tu les fermes quand même, préférant garder cette image d'une fée paisible et endormie dans ton esprit, comme une dernière prière contre les ténèbres qui menaçaient de t'envahir. Ton cœur a mal, tu as mal ; pourtant, la brise continue de caresser son corps à jamais endormi, séchant aussi tendrement tes larmes qu'elle l'aurait elle-même fait. Pourtant, la vie continue d'affluer autour de toi, et les oiseaux chantent, les êtres grouillent, sous et sur la terre, dans le vent, dans l'eau, dans le ciel, partout. Pourtant, le ciel ne s'éteint pas, le soleil ne s'arrête pas ; et ces couleurs ressemblent tellement aux siennes, ces teintes t'évoquent tant de choses, tant de bons souvenirs que tu ne peux t'empêcher de présenter ton visage aux cieux, avec le fragile et futile espoir qu'un ange aux allures de fée ne vienne l'effleurer.

_**« On a qu'à dire que le premier qui l'a vue a le droit de faire un vœu. D'accord ? »**_

Elle n'est plus là. Même de l'autre côté, le souvenir de sa présence t'apaise, te soutiens, continue infailliblement de te protéger des ténèbres, aussi longtemps et sûrement qu'elle le pourra.

Et tu l'aimes ; elle a gagné, elle gagnait toujours, cette tacticienne aux talents innés, cette fée que tu as tant aimée.

Tu te lèves, le cœur lourd mais les épaules légères. Tu te lèves, le corps de ta petite fée aux ailes brisées blotti contre le tien ; les siens n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, tu le sais. Parce qu'elle l'a prévu, parce qu'elle prévoyait toujours tout, savait toujours tout — même pour toi.

_**« Et comment tu peux le savoir ? »**_

Un sourire étire tes lèvres, éclairant quelque peu ton visage strié de larmes. Tu ne crieras pas, ne tueras pas — tu as promis. Tu ne saliras pas sa mémoire, non tu ne tueras pas, plus jamais, plus jamais. Tu resteras ici — parce qu'elle te l'a demandé, parce qu'elle savait que jamais personne ne viendra ici pour te chercher, essayer de te manipuler. Alors que l'aube se levait, accompagnée des couleurs rougeoyantes et chaleureuses du soleil avec lequel elle se levait, alors que le crépuscule de la vie de te petite fée venait de s'achever, tu te mis alors à sourire — à sourire, à sourire, à rêver.

À rêver. À rêver d'un autre monde, d'une autre réalité ; d'un endroit où elle sera avec toi, d'un endroit où vous serez maîtres de vos destins, de votre même destinée. À rêver ; comme elle te l'a apprit, comme elle l'avait désiré — et tu l'aimes, tu l'aimeras, pour toujours, pour tout ça. Pour ce qu'elle avait fait, pour cette dernière volonté.

Rêver. Vivre et rêver, en attendant une vie où vous serez heureux à deux. Rêver, espérer — comme elle le voulait, comme elle le souhaitait.

**« Parce que je l'ai souhaité pour toi. »**

* * *

Pour les commandes de mouchoirs, c'est iciiii ! *fuis*

Ceci-dit, j'éspère vous avoir divertis avec ce petit texte. Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt ! C:

_Bymeha_


End file.
